combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Barrel
The '''Double Barrel '''is a break action GP Shotgun that was incorporated into the game during the 11-26-08 Patch. The shotgun is compact, light, and powerful, but the downfall is its small ammo load, short range, and slow reload. Overview With only two shells able to be carried at one time, attacking groups of enemies is nearly impossible for inexperienced users. Using this shotgun is tricky, even for experienced users. Thus, it is mainly used by those seeking a challenge in gameplay beyond the norm. Its ammo capacity cannot be modified with extra shells or magazines, unlike other shotguns. The Double Barrel has one special ability:its secondary fire that is accessed by right-clicking. Doing this fires both shells, causing more damage because of the increased amount of pellets. This also increases the chance of making a headshot, which will instantly kill the enemy. The double firing mode is relatively inaccurate and is usually only used for CQB, however, it can instantly kill an enemy given that most of the pellets hit. The Double Barrel is most commonly used as a camper SG, by standing in a doorway and unleashing both barrels when an enemy comes near, often killing the enemy instantly. If both shells are expended, the player is left vulnerable against the enemy until the player can reload. Using another weapon is recommended. Variants Trivia *The Double Barrel is tied with the M4A1 CQBR for the fastest draw rate in the game making it a very useful backup gun. *There is a slight pause between shots when firing both barrels. Switching weapons quickly may cause only one shot to fire. Additionally, on laggy servers, this may cause a large pause between shots. Also note that jumping can occasionally lead the gun firing a single shot despite the player using double shot feature. *This is one of the few shotguns that can one-shot an enemy at full health without a headshot. *This gun along with the Saiga 20K and AA-12 are the only shotguns that take the same amount of time to reload despite how many bullets are needed to fill it. *The Double Barrel and its variants are the only weapons in the game that have two distinct reload animations. *The Double Barrel fires 8 pellets upon single discharge, 15 on double. At roughly 11.25 damage per pellet, the double discharge does about 168-169 damage at point blank, enough to one hit kill a zombie in Cabin Fever on Normal Difficulty. *This is currently the only break action shotgun series released in the game. *The Double Barrel is one of the few shotguns that decreases in accuracy when shooting. Other shotguns have no reticule bloom. *After firing a single shot with the Double Barrel, it is still possible to use Double Mode even though there is still only one bullet left. *When swiftly right-clicking with any version of the Double Barrel, both shells are fired. However, only the first shot will do any damage. Media DB-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Double Barrel. DB-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Double Barrel. DB-DoubleReload.gif|The secondary reloading animation of the Double Barrel. DB-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Double Barrel. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Break Action Category:Historic Weapon Category:2008 Category:GP Standard Category:GP Standard Category:Reloaded-Common